Cherry and the Gorilla
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Parody on Donald Duck and the Gorilla. Cherry is babysitting the Powerpuff Girls one night and unfortunately for her, that very night is the same night the news report gives out news on an escaped gorilla from the city zoo named Magilla who is rumored to be a killer and has a taste for Cherry.


**A/N: I don't know where this story came from, it just bit me on the butt one day and I felt I should write it as a Cartoon x Over story. I only own my OC, Cherry, the Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Magilla is owned by Boomerang. Read & Review, parody on a classic Donald Duck cartoon! Kent Brockman is owned by Matt Groening. **

* * *

It was a dark and stormy evening. We see the Utonium household as it's pitch dark outside and the rain drops quickly and hazardously around the neighborhood. There are cracks of thunder heard and gleams of lightning flashing as the storm continues. Inside there were three little girls with an older girl.

The older girl had light brown skin with dark brown hair with matching eyes, a black hooded jacket, blue sweat pants and white sneakers with black glasses. Her name was Cherry and she was babysitting the three little girls.

One of the little girls had long ginger hair with a red hair bow, a pink dress with a black stripe, white tights and black Mary Jane shoes and her eyes matched her dress. Her name was Blossom.

The middle girl had short raven hair, a spring green dress with a black stripe, white tights and black Mary Jane shoes and her eyes matched her dress. Her name was Buttercup.

The final girl had short blonde hair in pigtails with a baby blue dress with a black tripe, white tights and black Mary Jane shoes and her eyes matched her dress like the girls before her. Her name was Bubbles.

The girls were sitting by a radio with Cherry as they were on the couch together and she was babysitting them from across the room from them. They all listened in alert to the radio as there was a flash news story.

"Attention all listeners," Kent Brockman said on the radio as the Girls listened with caution. "Attention all listeners. Magilla, a psycho gorilla just escaped from the city zoo. Be on the look out, this animal is a killer. That is all. Thanks for listening."

The Powerpuff Girls huddled together in fear and panic as they heard the news report, but Cherry was laughing and pointing at them, mocking their fear. She even shuddered a bit to tease them, then continued laughing. She then looked down on the lamp stand next to her to see light brown gloves that looked like ape gloves. Cherry smirked at the girls, then turned out the light without them noticing.

"Miss Cherry!" Blossom cried out.

One of the girls then turned on the light to see Cherry wasn't in the chair anymore and the gloves were gone. The Girls all held each other in shook and whimpered with fear as they were alone and were terrified since Magilla was on the loose and could come after them since they were alone. Cherry crept up behind them and swooped to capture them in her clutches, but the Girls dashed away like lightning and Cherry laughed as she noticed they were gone.

The Girls were all on top of each other, with Blossom at the very top and Bubbles at the bottom. Blossom looked from behind the closed-door they were behind and looked in the key hole to see Cherry was the one who had scared them and she was now laughing at their misfortune.

"That Miss Cherry's up to no good!" Blossom growled and cut her throat with her hand. "Let's do her in, Girls!"

The other girls agreed and walked over with a full gorilla costume that looked like Magilla Gorilla. Blossom had the head, Buttercup had the torso and Bubbles had the bottom half. They tip-toed by as Cherry took out a book from the coffee table and the Girls got themselves together and sat in the chair Cherry sat in.

"This looks like a pretty good story," Cherry flipped through the pages and backed up to sit herself down, not knowing about the Girls' prank. "It's full of pictures too!" Cherry sat down and let out a yawn and Buttercup made a paw bat against her mouth for her. Cherry then took out a red sucker and licked it as she began to read her new book and let it out.

While doing that, Blossom leaned forward with the costumed head to bite on the candy. There was a loud chomp as Cherry continued to read, but she didn't notice what was going on behind her. Cherry then went to take another lick, but noticed that the candy had been bitten off by monstrous animal fangs and wondered how it could've happened. She then turned sickly pale as she looked to see the Girls in the gorilla costume behind her, thinking it was a real, vicious, man-eating gorilla who had just escaped from the zoo.

Cherry ran with fear and panic, then Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup popped their heads out to see Cherry leave and they felt hysterical. They all laughed at her, but suddenly, Magilla came from the window as the lightning flashed, illuminating his face. He wore red trousers, purple shoes, orange suspenders and a green bowler hat with light brown fur, like his costume. He used all his strength outside the house to get in as the wind howled and the rain drops plunked against him.

The Girls kept laughing, then turned with fright as they spotted the real gorilla in the room with them. Magilla growled and reached for the girls, but they quickly dashed away. Cherry was hiding in an umbrella container and opened the umbrella, then noticed the Girls come by with their pieces of the gorilla costume.

Cherry darted her eyes at them. "Why, you little!" Cherry chased after them as they made their escape.

The Girls were on their way out another door but came face to face with Magilla as he salivated and growled viciously at them. The Girls looked in fear and alarm and quickly got away and shut the door to their room. Cherry rushed over to Magilla, thinking he was the girls in disguise and attacked him, ready to yank off his face.

"Come on! Come on!" Cherry hissed, trying to get off what she thought was a mask. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it-" Cherry then noticed the Girls were in costume, walking by and Cherry was with the real gorilla all along. "Off..." Cherry felt sick to her stomach as she noticed them and what she was doing to Magilla and felt her blood freeze with fear. She then pulled Magilla's mouth wide open to see that neither of the Girls were in there, but tried to see if her hunch was correct. "Oh Girls? Oh Girls!"

Cherry didn't hear the Girls's voices, only her echo. Cherry sweated frantically as her heart pounded through her chest and she felt immensely horrified. Magilla growled in her face with no mercy. Cherry's body went limp and Magilla grabbed her by her shirt hood.

"Attention all listeners," Kent Brockman came back on the radio. "Remember, you can master any wild animal by looking it right in the eye."

Cherry felt instantly inspired as Magilla dangled her over the floor. She then did her best to look Magilla dead in the eye, but she didn't like what she saw. She saw her tombstone in his eye which read: "Here Lies a Dead Girl".

Magilla growled again, but Cherry thought quickly and put an umbrella in his mouth to keep him from biting or even eating her. She opened it wide, then quickly dashed away as it kept Magilla struggling and busy.

Later on, the Girls and Cherry were sneaking to capture and put down this wild beast to rest. Blossom carried a candle for light and Cherry wielded an axe while Buttercup and Bubbles were behind, also tip-toeing with their babysitter. Blossom turned her head to check on something, but accidentally let the candle wax burn Cherry on her butt, making her cry out in pain. Cherry glowered at Blossom and Blossom anxiously smiled and took the wax off from Cherry's backside.

Cherry snorted and smacked the wax out of the ginger girl's hands. Cherry and the Girls then got low and crouched around to search for Magilla and put an end to the nightmare. Cherry got close to the door and wielded the axe, but Blossom made the candle burn against her butt again, which made her shoot up and whack against the door with the axe.

Cherry turned red and steamy as a tea kettle as she mumbled angrily at Blossom using the candle. She then swiped the candle and got the girls to leave, smacking them in the back of their head's one by one.

"Get out of here, go on, get!" Cherry hissed at each Girl.

The Girls left, but instead of tip toeing, used giant steps.

Cherry hushed them. "Shh! Not so loud!" she yelled. Cherry grumbled to herself again and let the candle accidentally heat up the doorknob as she checked her watch to make sure if it would be a good time to get the gorilla. She then put her hand on the doorknob and cried out in pain as it was broiling hot from the candle flames.

Cherry tip-toed again quietly so she wouldn't be in any possible danger. She then crouched down to look in the other room safely and saw that Magilla was flipping over the bars on the ceiling like in a circus act. Cherry then unknowingly bumped against Magilla and was face to face with him, although he was upside down and felt horrified.

The girl then jumped down quickly and dashed to a door, slamming it closed. Magilla tried to get it open, but Cherry grabbed the knob on the other end to keep him from trying to get to her. He then yanked off the knob with some door pieces with Cherry clung onto it and he checked to see if he could spot her anywhere, but she wasn't on the other side.

Magilla then slammed the door piece back as Cherry was stuck with tortured pain in her soul and was stuck as Magilla growled and stomped in defeat. He then noticed Cherry on the door and charged for her, but then he rushed out to avoid him, breaking down the door in the process. Magilla chased Cherry. Magilla was very close to getting Cherry, he leapt up and stomped to pin her down, but missed her by a few inches, then chased her by walking on his front hands, then tried to grab her with his feet, but missed again as she zipped all around the house.

Cherry zipped all around, but Magilla followed her dead in her tracks. Cherry zipped up the stairs and put an open ladder to stop Magilla, but he zipped up and hit the ceiling, leaving a gaping hole. Magilla had ended up in Professor Utonium's bedroom and crashed down to attack Cherry, but she got away by using the ladder as he continued to chase her without mercy.

Cherry's ladder then tripped on an edge of the room and she swung forward with the ladder, all the way across the Utonium house hall. The ladder looked like stilts now and she got away with them by landing in the Professor's boots and continued to get away from the frightening chase. Magilla eventually got Cherry to plummet across the wooden table, sliding by and he opened his jaw wide to eat her, but then she got up and started running with the pieces of wood in Magilla's clutches.

There was nearly no wood left and Cherry was about to fall in the gaping hole of the table. Magilla broke the wood in half with his knee and tried to close the table in to crush Cherry. The teenager struggled to prevent herself from getting killed and looked up anxiously at the gorilla as he was about to make her his next meal. He tried to chomp her on the butt several times, but Cherry kept shaking to get away.

"Attention all listeners," Kent Brockman was on the radio once again. "In order to defeat Magilla, use tear gas. That is all."

Luckily for everyone, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup overheard this. They then quickly went off to get some tear gas to save their babysitter and stop Magilla's madness. Magilla was still trying to crush Cherry and she was very overwhelmed after all she's been through tonight.

"Spare me, oh, please, spare me!" Cherry prayed as she turned white as a sheet.

Blossom took out a grenade, bit the top and threw it out the door as it was about to explode with tear gas. The grenade landed on the wooden table just as Magilla was about to kill Cherry, but the gas flew straight for the gorilla's eyes and he sniffled and started to cry. Cherry finished her prayer and she turned to see Magilla was crying.

Cherry felt victorious and smiled as the gorilla was in agony. Cherry couldn't help but laugh at this, but then the gas affected her too. She started bawling with him and even went over to cry with him through the night until Professor Utonium would be home with the Powerpuff Girls.


End file.
